


a lil something

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Jafar slips his phone out of his pocket and smirks as Adam’s name appears on the screen. Oh well, what could he want now? Jafar opens the text and almost drops dead.
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	a lil something

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a mix of a couple of The Old Guard thirst snap fics and a conversation with pigsinablanketfort (WHO IS CURRENTLY WORKING ON A LOVELY COMPANION PIECE FOR THIS FIC) about Adam and Jafar thirst snapping. Thus sprung the idea of Adam sexting Jafar at the most inopportune times XD 
> 
> Big THANK YOU to pigsinablanketfort for beta-ing this for me!! I'm really looking forward to seeing your complete companion piece!! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this quick fic of our boys being naughty ;)

Jafar’s phone vibrates in his pocket for the second time in the past ten minutes. Damn it. He knew he should have put it on silent for this meeting. He ignores it and instead focuses on what Hamed is saying beside the projection screen. On the screen was a graph showing the upscale of profits from the past month. Things were looking good thanks to Jafar’s guidance. Thank fuck Hamed had promoted him or else the company wouldn’t nearly be look-

The low buzzing breaks Jafar’s concentration and he inwardly sighs. What Hamed is presenting was something they had worked on together, it wouldn’t do any harm to at least see who was texting him right now.

Jafar slips his phone out of his pocket and smirks as Adam’s name appears on the screen. Oh well, what could he want now? Jafar opens the text and almost drops dead.

_ [11:51 AM] wanna meet for lunch or u still at that meeting? _

_ [11:57 AM] here’s a lil something to get you thru ;) _

At 12:02 PM Adam sent a picture of himself standing in front of the mirror of his private office bathroom with his hand cupping his junk.

The phone buzzes, announcing another text. It’s another picture, this time framed on Adam’s lower half with the front of his pants undone and his hard cock out. Jafar nearly slams his phone down on the desk, his cheeks burning. Only two co-workers notice his odd behavior, but they shrug it off and focus on what their CEO is saying. 

Jafar’s phone vibrates again. He doesn’t dare look at it.

_ Fuck you, Adam, _ he thinks. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and once again tries to focus on the meeting… which is proving extremely difficult when his mind keeps going back to the image of Adam’s cock. 

Jafar’s fingers drum on the table as he tries not to think about what that latest text could be. Another pic? Some dirty talk? Adam likes his dirty talk. Probably an after pic. Whatever it is, the thought of it makes Jafar’s own tailored pants feel a size too tight.

It feels like forever until Hamed concludes his presentation and the meeting is over. As soon as the lights go up, Jafar gives Hamed a quick nod, then rushes out the door. Back to the safety of his own office. 

“Lunch break, no disturbances,” he says quickly, ignoring the look his secretary gives him and immediately shuts the door behind himself. 

He doesn’t wait to sit down, he tugs the phone out of his pocket and finally sees what new horror Adam had the balls to send to him during a meeting. 

Fuck.

It’s a video. 

Jafar’s eyes widened. Adam did not just… Except he did. Jafar swallows thickly and finally allows himself to sink into the chair behind his desk. He puts his earbuds in and finally hits play.

Adam is still in the bathroom, the camera pointed directly at his cock, his hand roughly stroking it. His moans echo in the little room.

_ “Yes, Jafar, yes! Ah-”  _ Adam doesn’t last long but it’s enough to make Jafar’s throat go dry as he watches Adam come into his hand. There’s a small beat, then the camera is lifted as it turns to face a flushed, grinning Adam. _ “See you after work,” _ he says with a wink. A fucking  _ wink _ .

“You little shit,” Jafar mutters before snaking his own hand down and palming himself through his trousers, just to ease the pressure. 

He watches the video again. 

Jafar undoes his belt and sighs when his hard cock is freed. He wraps a hand around it, slowly stroking at first. He watches the video again. And again. 

Dammit, only Adam could get him to be so desperate as to make Jafar jack off in his office like this. Jafar pins the blame on the fact they had hardly seen each other all week. Jafar had been so buried in his work as he helped Hamed prepare that presentation. 

And he certainly isn’t going to forget Adam’s hubris for sexting him today. 

Jafar bites down on his lower lip as he comes into his hand with a muffled grunt, Adam’s moans in the video echoing in his ears. He is definitely going to fuck Adam’s brains out later, that’s for sure. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Read piginablanketfort's companion piece/sequel [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059810) :D


End file.
